


Rescue Me

by Cupilein



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Zebrahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupilein/pseuds/Cupilein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has been begging his parents to go to a concert for ages, when Joe and Joe's bandmate suggest to go with him and his mother agrees, he's thrilled. But who even is this Bandmate Joe is talking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Saving Call

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I can't write at all.  
> Second of all, I'm 15 years old and originally from Germany so sorry about grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> This actually happend to me.  
> I'm kinda shy and I guess have social anxiety. It was my first concert and is was kinda scary. Just wanted to share this (for me kinda awesome) story with you.. I guess. Thanks for reading btw :D

"Oh mom please I really want to go, this is my favorite band! Please!", Patrick's pouting and looking at his mother with his puppyeyes, but his mom won't give in: "Patrick Martin Stumph, you're 15 years old, you won't under any circumstances go to that concert alone."  
Tired of fighting with his mother, he's been doing that too often in last few weeks, he's stomps up the stairs and enters his room. 

Why can't his mom give in?

Out of frustration he calls one of his few friends, Joe  
"Hey Jooooooooeee"  
"Hey Patrick! What's Up Man?"  
"Not much, mom and me are fighting again because of the concert. I want to go sooooo bad!"  
"Wait a second Pattycakes"  
"You're not supossed to call m.."  
But Joe already layed the phone aside and Patrick could hear voices on the other and of his mobile phone.  
"Here I am again Patty, I talked to my bandmate , he has a car and is willing to drive us to the concert."  
"Wait. What?"  
"I can buy the tickets it's Ok"  
"But Mom"  
"Ask her! Come on she can't say anything against that. Thats literally the perfect enviroment for a concert and we're going to protect you"

Patrick could hear someone chukling in the background but Patrick could'nt comment on that he was too occupied with being happy, he said bye and ran down the stairs.

His mom was cooking dinner and looked at Patrick who was now standing panting in front of her.  
"Mom, Joe said that he and his bandmate will take me to the concert and even buy the tickets if you give me permisson to go. Pleeeeaaaasee! You don't have to worry about anything."

His mom was seriously considering it! 

"Well I guess. I trust Joe as long as he does'nt bring you home drunk and/or beaten up you can go. But your father is taking you to the venue and back so that you at least get there safely. Now lay the table. Dinner's ready"  
Patrick laid the table and happily ate dinner, he hasn't been so happy since his birthday. He's gotta call Joe and tell him to go buy tickets.


	2. Arrived Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dumb chaptername :3 . I'm not that creative. And I'm reaaaaaally lazy but for some reason always have to be somewhere. So sorry if the Chapters don't come regular D: Explanation why this Chapter's so short at the end ^^

Patricks dad works over the weekdays, because of that his big brother ended up driving him to the concert venue.

Patrick is sitting in his brothers car who's blasting Metal out of the car speakers and, while waiting in a car jam, making out with his long-time girlfriend. Patrick really can't see it anymore. All the couples making out and kissing and being happy ...

He never even had a girlfriend, probably because he's very shy and because of that can't really have good conversations.  
People would also consider him as rather chubby, which doesnt really boost his already low self-esteem or his chances of getting a girlfriend.

After an hour of driving and searching for a place to park his car, making sure Patrick didn't forget the ticket out of nervousness, and making sure Patrick has all the telephone numbers of all the family members (His mother persisted on that),his brother finally takes him to the venue. 

Joe's already waiting for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is such a short Chapter 'cause I thought writing it further would kinda destroy the tension and also mess up the ... like order?  
> Whatever I think it makes more sense to end the chapter here than to continue


	3. A Little Conversation Never Hurt Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Chapter :D It's the weekend, have some stuff to do and also going to a food festival but have like three more hours to wait so I decided to write a little bit ^^ Also this chapter is even more bad than the others xD I'm sorry that I'm always complaining :3

"Hey Patrick", Joe said "How was the drive?"  
"Pretty good, that's my brother by the way and his girlfriend." Patrick pointed at his brother.  
"Nice to meet you Joe, Patrick talked a lot about you. Ok, we're driving back home. Have a nice time!"

They turned around and went back to their car.

Joe took Patricks hand and just shoved him through the people who were already waiting in front of the doors of the rather small concert hall.  
Joe was obviously searching for his bandmate,which Patrick still hasn't met.They stopped.

"Patrick, this is Pete and Pete, as you know, Patrick", Patrick slowly looked up from his shoes. 

And in front of him stood a guy who was a few centimeters taller than him. But he wasn't even close to chubby, more like trained.  
And he had tatoos and was that eyeliner? Not that Patrick was complaining, it quite suited him if Patrick was honest.  
He also had black hair and hazelnut eyes, of course he was wearing a fanshirt.

Pete reached out his hand and his smile reached from one ear to another. Patrick just stared at Pete for a few seconds, he imagined what he would look like quite a few times, but he didn't know that he looked like THAT. He liked the style he just didn't know what to think about Pete himself. Patrick than shook Petes hand and gave him a small smile. 

While Joe and Pete were chatting about their band and the concert, Patrick just stood there and listened. He either way rather listens than talks and risks to embarrass himself.  
Pete had another opinion, he regularly asked Patrick questions, made jokes and tried to get him to participate in the conversation. But he just shortly answered them or laughed shyly. 

They now could go inside, so everybody hung their jackets on the coat hangers that were right next to the entrance. Pete and Joe entered the hall and Patrick kind off waddled after them. It was really empty for a relatively known band. Patrick didn't care.He was happy about it, he doesn't like big crowds.

To many people that could jugde or laugh at him.

They placed themselves right in front of the stage and Joe went to go to the toilet. Pete began to talk  
"Joe's really nice, isn't he?"  
"Yeah, he always takes me where I want to go and encourages me to do things I want to.", Pete nods  
"So you like to listen to punk rock?"  
"I like almost every music genre, but punk rock is my favorite. It's also the reason why I began to learn guitar."

Talking to Pete was easy, because he carried the conversation, it wasn't exhausting or embarrassing. He acknowleges and respects your answers . But that didn't make it less embarrassing for Patrick to talk to Pete .

"Oh so you play guitar? I play bass and guitar, but I'm not that good at guitar, I mostly just chose bass because I'm lazy..."  
Patrick and Pete laughed  
"So you want to join our band? We practise every friday"  
"I don't know, maybe. I'll think about it." Patrick looked at Pete and gave him a small smile.

Joe came back from the toilet.  
"Guys, it't starting in like five minutes. I'm so exited" Joe had a huge grin on his face and was jumping from one foot to another "This is gonna be great!"  
Patrick began feeling even more nervous than before.

The band entered the stage and the opening act began ...


	4. Fingerprints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been sleeping well -_- Like only 3 hours a day. Also hate school xD Thanks Aiyana for making school more enjoyable :D (She's one of a few friends of mine)

The opening band was some band Patrick has never heard of, but that didn't made them bad. They were actually pretty good. There still weren't that many people, but that also didn't made Patrick less nervous. He didn't really know what to do so he kind of just stood there in between people who were jumping their hearts out. He must have looked really strange. After a few songs the band thanked the fans and left.  
Joe looked at Patrick with a strange look on his face:  
"Is everything OK? Nobody cares what you are doing, just dance your heart out man!"  
Patrick didn't really have an answer for that, but thankfully Pete interfered  
"Joe, he's just one of those people that actually are at an concert to listen, not just jump an det drumk"

Patrick was relived. He couldn't have come up with a better excuse, Pete obviously noticed that he was uncomfortable.

After an about five minute break, the band, Zebrahead, entered the stage.  
They said hello and thanked everybody for coming. The concert finally really began.  
Patrick was still slightly confused as to what was going on. Nobody can blame him, it was his first concert.  
Right as the first song ended, Patrick felt a few elbows grinding into his back. He turned around and could literally not see the floor.  
There were feet everywhere.  
Patrick felt strange, he didn't really know why, but when everybody started jumping, he felt overwhelmed.  
He wanted to leave. Now.  
That's when Pete turned around and looked Patrick straight in the eyes. Patrick looked at him and Pete could see the discomfort in his eyes.

He reached out a hand for Patrick and he of course grabbed it. Pete dragged Patrick over to him, so that he was now standing right next to Pete.  
Patrick looked up to Pete who was already looking at him with a reassuring look in his eyes. That's when Patrick felt a hand around his waist. He knew it was Pete's.  
Probably to steady them more. But nonetheless Patrick felt save and was able to enjoy the concert a little more. Patrick was getting more and more relaxed, so he just said to Pete that he'll be going to the back to sit down, but Pete insisted to go with him:  
"I wanted something to drink anyway", he said already grabbing Patrick's hand and pulling him through the crowd.


	5. Sweat and Carseats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the worst Chaptername EVER!  
> It's getting really hot in Germany and I'm getting really lazy xD Sorry this Chapter took so long :3  
> Soooo tired -_-

As they finally reached the back, Patrick sat down on a barstool and Pete just went and bought a coke for himself, Pete started talking:  
"It is kinda hectic, I have to admit that. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless"  
"Yeah it is alright. I do enjoy myself", Patrick said and gave Pete a small smile.  
"You know, you don't have to be here. You can just go to the front again, I'm fine by myself", Patrick couldn't stand the thought of somebody missing out on having fun, just because they have to keep an eye on him.  
Pete just shrugged " 'S alright"

The last two songs were being played, Pete asked Patrick if it was OK for him to join the people moshpiting. Right as Patrick said it was, he was already gone.  
The concert was drawing to a close. Patrick stood up and Pete and Joe were already by his side.  
You could see sweat pouring down their faces and sweatstains everywhere.  
Just as they exited the venue, Patrick got a phone call  
"Hey Patrick", it was his mother  
"Hey mom!"  
"Honey listen, your brother just left to a party and your father isn't home yet. Could you maybe go to Joe's house and wait there until I have my car back?"  
Pete and Joe could listen, because Patrick's mom sort of shouts into the telephone so when Patrick opened his mouth to ask if it was alright they both just nodded.  
"Yeah mom, I'll write you an SMS when I'm at Joe's"  
"Ok bye", his mom hung up and he put his phone back into his pocket.  
They slowly walked back to Pete's car, Patrick kind of staying in the back and Pete and Joe talking exitedly about the concert.  
Patrick couldn't stop smiling that was probably the best concert ever.  
But why was Pete so considerate? He wasn't used to someone being so thoughtful to him.


	6. Ride Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a taekwondo tournament last weekend ... kinda lost... really hard xD but whatever I learned a lot ^^ also stole a crown from burgerking so it was worth it :D Gotta see everything positive :3

Patrick sat down in the back of, the already pretty small, car and had to cuddle with Pete's bass so that he even had just a little bit of footspace.  
Joe was really hungry and wanted to go to KFC but Pete, for some reason, did not.  
They literally had an argument for half an hour until they left the city behind them.  
Nothing really happend while they drove back home. They sat silently in their seats and listened to music.

Patrick had to admit, Pete had a really good taste in music.  
Patricks kinda dozed off for the rest of the drive, thinking about what it would be like to have such a person as Pete as a friend.  
And he also admired Pete for so many reasons, his confidence, talents, intelligence, sexyness, how he could be so open, almost everything really.  
Pete began to be Patrick's role model.  
And he only met Pete like 5 hours ago.

Patrick woke up to someone shaking him awake.  
"Come on, Wake up we are there"  
Patrick opened his eyes and in front of him was Joe, who if he was honest, was really really close to his face.  
Patrick just gave him a little shove and unbuckled his belt.

Patrick pushed away Pete's bass, took his' and Joe's jacket and tried to leave the car seat, but quickly realised that, in fact, it was pretty difficult to leave a small car when both your hands are full.  
"Joe? Could you ple.."  
"Nope! Occupied", Patrick could practically hear Joe biting his tongue, trying not to laugh.  
Pete, again, came into action and took both jackets.  
"Thanks for nothing, Joe", he said.  
Patrick took both of the jackets back, and said goodbye to Pete  
"Bye, thanks for taking me with you.  
I really enjoyed myself"Patrick gave him a small smile.  
Pete gave him a huge grin back,"No problem, don't forget to join our band, and then we can maybe hang out sometime.See you soon"

Pete winked and right as Joe closed the trunk, Pete left.  
While they waited for Patrick's mom to come pick him up, they talked about some stuff like homework and Joe's band and with every second that passed since Pete drove off, Patrick became more sure that he wanted to join the band and see Pete again soon.


	7. Bandpractise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised this story is kinda boring, but continuing this anyway. I'ts not even a real story, trying to make it a little more.. interesting? I don't know D:

There Patrick was, with his guitar in one hand, and his bedding in the other.  
Joe's band planed a sleepover this weekend and of course Joe forced him to come.

Patrick was the first person there, which kind of embarrassed him. He waited for around another five minutes until Joe came around a corner.  
"Hey Patrick, good to see you, otherwise I had to call Pete and we would have dragged you here", Joe laughed.  
Patrick as always just smiled, to shy to talk

A few minutes passed and Pete's car drove into the driveway. He stepped out of his car took his bass and a pillow and greeted Joe and Patrick.  
Pete was the one with the keys, so they could enter the house. 

There was a big living room and a few bedrooms, as well as a kitchen, bathroom and "The band-practise-room"  
Patrick went upstairs and placed all of his belongings into one corner of a bedroom.  
Then he went to the Practisingroom.  
A few other bandmembers were ther already. Joe introduced them to Patrick  
"Patrick this is Andy", Joe pointed to a guy, about the height of Pete, who had a lot of tatoos and apparently, was really into crossfit.  
"This is Brendon, he's not really part of our band, but helps us set everything up and then leaves", Brendon was really tall and really thin, he had beautiful hair and seemed quite hyper.  
Patrick gave them a small smile and surpressed the thought that everybody was looking at him right know. He quickly went to Pete.  
"Hey Pattycakes! You look really good today, slept well? Nice to see you by the way."  
"Hey Pete. I guess I at least slept long enough." Patrick just didn't comment on his nickname, which by the way he hates almost as much as artificial cherry flavour.  
They sat everything up and went into the kitchen to have dinner.  
They had cornflakes, alomondmilk, cause Andy was vegan, and something that was called "dishwater", which Patrick assumed is just tea.

After dinner they all watched Ghostbusters together and fell asleep on the couch. Patrick sitting right next to Pete. He wasn't really asleep yet, his mind was racing.

They didn't really talked much that day. Maybe Pete doesn't think Patrick's interesting enough. All he wants is some more attention from Pete, just a small conversation. Patrck knows he could just go talk to him, but what if he annoys Pete. What if he ruined the concert for Pete, just because Pete felt the urge to protect Patrick?

Patrick felt really tired, he tried really hard to focus on something else, but he couldn't.  
Pete moved. He now was kind of spooning Patrick. Patrick turned crimson. He wasn't used to so much physical contact.  
Pete also laid his arm slowly around Patricks waist, which didn't really help Patrick sleep. 

Pete was probably dreaming about his girlfriend...

Patrick laid awake, his mind completly blank, trying to ignore the fact that Pete is now wrapped around Patrick, just looking like an sleeping angel. It was around five o'clock when Patrick finally began to doze off.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick woke up with a blanket wrapped around him and laying on a bed.

Someone must have carried him here. But who?  
He looked at the clock and it was around 10. He stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen to find the rest of the band sitting at the table and eating breakfast.  
Andy was eating some kind of cereal, Brendon some scrambled eggs and Joe and Pete were eating ... Pizza? Patrick shook his head and took a bowl out of the cupboards to pour himself some cereal too.  
"What? Pizza for breakfast, theres nothing wrong with that! You have your carbs, fat, protein..."  
"There's way more to healthy eating than that Pete, you are gonna die early if your gonna keep this up"  
"Whatever, it's delicious"

Patrick ignored that answer and started shoveling sugary cereal into his mouth.  
Maybe today he could talk a little bit more to Pete.

Soon after breakfast they started practising, Patrick didn't want to play guitar, so he just went into one of the corners of the room and observed everyone.  
Joe asked a few times if it was OK for Patrick, but Patrick quite enjoyed watching them play.

Joe had to go back home to have lunch with his family, because it was his mothers birthday, so the band was missing a guitarist.  
"Come on Patrick, I can teach you the chords, they are really easy... Pleeeeeeaaaaassssee!", Pete looked at him with puppyeyes and Patrick just gave in.  
A few minutes later Patrick stood there with a guitar around his neck and looking at Pete.  
"So.. eeaaam just...", Pete looked quite unsure how to explain the chords to Patrick.  
He stood up, walked behing Patrick, and put his' hands were they belonged. Patrick blushed hard. He had butterflys like crazy, probably from nervousness...  
"Look? Not that hard right?"  
"Nope, I thi... think I can.. handle that", Patrick stuttered.  
They played Green day a few times until it was lunchtime. So they sat down to have some leftover Pizza. Pete sat down beside Patrick.  
'This would be the perfect time to try and have a conversation' Patrick thought, but he couldn't just talk to Pete so they just sat in silence and enjoyed their meal.

After lunch they had a break. Patrick went upstairs and laid down in bed. He was exhausted

How did he feel about Pete? Was he really just a rolemodel? Of course he was admiring and looking up to him, but there was probably more. But he never really fell in love with somebody, and he never imagined it to be a boy... 

Patrick laid there for a little longer, but it must have been a while, because someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in", Patrick said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt kind of out of himself.

Pete opened the door "Hey Patrick, everything alright? You look bad man"  
"Well guess so, slept really bad last night and had to think about some stuff"  
"Oh by the way, when we all woke up I took you to your bed, you were sleeping so soundly and we didn't want to wake you up"  
"Thanks.."  
"I know I only know you a few days, but you can tell me everything. And I know how difficult it is to talk to somebody, cause you are really shy, just.... don't surpess you feelings, you have to tell somebody", Pete gave him a smile and Patricks heart skipped a beat.

He definitely had some kind of feelings for Pete..

"Thanks, I apreciate it, just don't wanna talk about it right now maybe later", Pete nodded understandingly gave Patrick a kiss on the forehead and left.

Well ... Patrick now knew what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the short chapters :3 But happy some people enjoy this :D  
> It's midnight, just kille a mosquito and it came back to life... scary c:

The last day was like hell for Patrick, he always had the thought in mind that maybe he was feeling something for Pete.  
But Pete seemed to have someone else in mind, he got a few phonecalls and had to go outside, so he wouldn't interfere with the practising.  
Patrick didn't know how to feel about this, he wasn't even sure if Pete liked boys...

On Sunday evening, they all stood outside the house and were ready to leave.

Andy said goodbye to everybody and was the first one to leave, Joe and Pete were leaving together, so it was Patricks time to say goodbye.  
"Bye Joe and Pete, thanks for kinda forcing me into this whole thing, Thanks a lot", Patrick was genuinely happy that Joe cared so much for him  
"No problemo, Patrick", he said smiling "I like dragging my shy friend everywhere where he doesn't want to go"  
Pete turned to Patrick and gave him a hug  
"Patrick, I don't understand why you are so shy. You are perfect the way you are, show yourself.", Pete winked and entered the car. Joe shrugged and joined Pete.

As the cars drove out of the driveway, Patrick just stood there.  
Why would anyone believe he is perfect?  
He doesn't think he even is near perfect.

Patrick shoved that thought aside and went home smiling.

Finally home, he rang the doorbell and his mom answered the door. She made some kind of comment on Patricks happiness, but he couldn't care less, he gave his mom a kiss and quickly went upstairs.

He sat down on his bed and considered way to many times if he should text Pete or not, he just told himself that he would definitely do it tomorrow, because this afternoon, Pete seemed unsettled, maybe he still had some stuff to do and is busy now. 

He put on his batman pyjama and went to bed, promising himself that he would text Pete tomorrow while he slowly fell asleep.


	10. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally liking this story, Chapters may not come regularly (like always :3) Have to learn for my tests -_-

Patrick woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
"Patrick? It's 2 PM, you should wake up now", he heard the muffled sound of his mother's voice.  
"Yes, give me like five more minutes", he answered. He heaved himself out of bed when he heard his moms footsteps getting more and more quiet. 

He was still drowsy, so he went into the bathroom and hopped under the shower.  
After ten minutes he put on some clean clothes. He wasn't really hungry considering what he wanted to do today.

It's really bizzare, how for Patrick could be something so easy like just texting someone be so hard.

He went downstairs and grabbed a mug, made himself a coffee and ate a few strawberrys.

He went upstairs again, putting on his headphones and turning on music, opened his contacts and searched for Pete Wentz.

He opened to textbox and considered for several minutes what his first message should be. He settled with something plain.

'Hey :) Patrick here'  
He pressed "sent" reluctantly.  
After a few minutes of him drowning in uncertainty of doing the right thing, Pete answered.  
'Hey Pat :D Feeling better after a good nights sleep?'  
'Kinda. Mom just woke me up tho'  
'Oh that sucks..'  
'Yeah wanted to sleep my bad mood away, didn't really work -_-'  
'Do you wanna talk?'  
'Yes.'  
'I'm coming over, being alone when you're depressed just makes things worse :/ I am there in like 20 minutes. Don't move :)'

Patrick turned of his phone, stood up and began tiding up his room. At least putting away the dirty laundry that's distributed all over his room.  
He then sat down and just waited.  
After ten minutes the doorbell rang and he heard his mom opening the door.

"Hello Mrs. Stump, my name is Pete is Patrick home?"  
"You must be the bandmate Patrick was talking about, he was really happy that you took him with you guys. Come in by the way, Patrick is in his room upstairs.  
Can't miss it", his mom probably meant the David Bowie, Price as well as some several punk band posters plastered onto his door.

Patrick heard Petes footsteps coming up the stairs and felt his heartbeat speeding up.


	11. Maybe I Should Just Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really stressed right now, because of school.  
> Also in a really bad mood, because my best friend is behaving kinda strange and I have no idea whats going on with him ... -_-  
> Also hated this chapter (I edited it now its ok ^^)

There was a knock on the door.  
"Patrick? Are you there?"  
"Yes, you can come in"  
Pete opened the door.  
"Hey, little guy. How's it going?", Pete slowly entered the room, looked around and sat down next to Patrick who was sitting on his bed leaning on the wall.

Patrick couldn't hear his own voice over how fast his heart was beating.

"Hey Little guy, tell me whats going on..."  
Patrick suddenly couldn't control his emontions anymore. His eyes began tearing. Pete looked at him wirh concern  
"Pattycakes... Come mere'" Patrick desperately slung his arms around Pete.  
Pete tightened the hug and Patrick put his head onto Petes collarbone. Pete slowly petted Patrick's back, he could feel the wet stains of Patrick tears.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really just.. don't stop hugging"  
Pete sighed. They sat there for around 15 minutes, when finally, Patrick stopped sobbing.  
"Thanks Pete, it's just that... everything is so strange and complicated right now. I'll tell you everything as soon as I figured everything out myself", Patrick told Pete.  
Pete nodded, the hug loosened and Petes habds were now lightly laying on Patricks hipbones. Pete looked Patrick into the eyes  
"I have to go to work now, promise me that you're getting enough sleep tonight and don't hesitate to call me.", Patrick was desperately avoiding eye contact. He nodded.  
"Promise?"  
"P...Promise", Pete pulled Patrick closer, gave him a kiss on his temple and held on for a few seconds. He then loosened the hug entirely and stood up after he stroked Patricks already messy hair. He stood up and went to the door.  
"I'll call tomorrow morning, sleep well", Pete now left.

Patrick heard Pete go down the stairs, heard him saying goodbye to his mother and heard the door closing.  
Patrick felt better after Pete's visit, but at the same time he felt worse.  
He laid down and blankly starred at the wall, thinking nothing just concentrating on the wierd feeling in his stomach.  
He slowly drifted off.

He should really just tell Pete... Soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summerholidays end in a week :(

A week went by, Patrick and Pete exchanged a few text messages and they got along great.  
On fridays Patrick had just short conversations with Pete because Patrick doesn't aproach Pete and when Pete does, Patrick is too shy to say anything, really.

Usually Patrick walks home after bandpractise, but this time Pete had a different plan.  
"Pattycakes, how about I drive you home and we grab a slice of pizza on the way there? Now that it's getting cold outside the sun sets even earlier and it's already dark outside."  
"Sounds good, I mean if it doesn't cause you inconveniece .. I would really like that", Patrick looked up from his shoelaces and at Pete, who was beaming.  
"Great! Just let me go get my bass and your guitarcase and we can get going."

Pete walked into the basement to go get their stuff and Patrick put on his jacket.  
It was freezing outside, they could see little clouds forming with every breath they took. Pete packed their stuff into the back and they got into the car. Pete turned on the heater immediately.  
"Freaking cold outside, good thing I've got a car. I'm gonna show you my favorite pizza place"  
They drove just about three minutes when Pete stopped the car. They went inside, Pete ordered and they agreed that they will be devouring the pizza at Patricks house, where they can probably enjoy their pizza a little more than in an cramped car.

Patrick opened the front door and they got inside, into the warmth. Pete sat down their pizza on the dinnertable and slumped himself down onto the sofa. Patrick went straigth into the kitchen to get them some plates and make Pete a hot chocolate. When he came into the living room Pete was still searching for the remote.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phonecall-dialoge thing is really short, which kinda annoys me but I simply didn't know what else Pete could say xD

"Here Pete, I made you hot chocolate", Patrick said as he placed the mug on the table.  
"Thanks Patty,"  
Patrick smiled in response and sat down next to Pete on the couch.  
Pete eventually found the remote and turned on the TV.  
He zapped a few times and settled on a cooking show. Pete then took the plate Patrick provided and his pizzacarton. And started eating.

Pete just shoved his last piece of pizza in his mouth, when his phone rang.  
"Hello?", Patrick couldn't hear the person on the other end speaking.  
"Oh, well don't worry", Pete said, his smile was now replaced with a frown.  
"See you tomorrow then .. I guess. Bye"  
Patrick wasn't sure but he heard a whispered 'Bye, I love you' on the other end right before Pete hang up, but that was probably just his imagination running wild, right?

Pete stared a few seconds on the now black phonescreen, took a deep breath and turned to Patrick.  
"Patrick.. Ehm.. Would you mind if maybe, I could sleep over at your house tonight? Because I kinda lost my key for the door and my parents are out on a date night. Please?", Pete put on his puppyeyes and Patrick could feel the blush rising to his cheeks.  
"Of course you can, but you have to sleep on this couch, because we don't have an extra mattress."  
"Aw thank you Patrick. You are literally the best", Pete practically jumped forward, planted a kiss on Patrick's forehead and hugged him. After a moment of utter confusion Patrick hugged back.  
"You're welcome".  
Pete loosened the hug and continued watching TV only now, Pete seemed to slowly "melt" down the couch until his head landed on Patrick's thigh. Patrick stroked his hair and he could hear a small growl coming from Pete.

It was now well after 2 o'clock in the morning and they both decided it's time for them to go to sleep, Patrick dlowly peelded hinself of the couch, to go and get Pete a pillow and a blanket and Pete went ahead and took all his clothes of, exept for his boxers, of course. When Patrick came back, wirh a pillow and a blanket under his arm, he saw Pete standing there, half naked and grinning like an idiot, he couldn't help himself but turn crimson.   
"Here you go, goodnight and sleep well", Patrick threw the stuff at Pete and stared at the floor. He turned on his heal and went back up to his room. 

Pete looked even better in real life than in Patrick's imagination.


	14. Sleep On, Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did my best xD Enjoy :3

Patrick went up to his room and closed the door behind him, Pete must be confused.  
He put on his batman pyjama and turned off the lights, went to his bed and laid down.  
Around half an hour passed with Patrick just laying there thinking about today and that he would wake up tomorrow and make Pete breakfast and a coffee and...  
"Patrick?"  
Partick stopped breathing imediately "Yeah?"  
"Are you still awake?"  
"Well I wouldn't be answering you if I were... I suppose"  
" Just wanted to make sure..." Pete slowly inched forward.  
"Can I lie with you? Just it's kinda lonely downstairs and I can't sleep also what's the point in having a sleepover if we're not even sleeping in the same room?"  
Patrick didn't really know how to react, so he just stayed quiet.  
"I mean... I can just go downstairs again and stuff."  
Patrick pulled away his blanket, indicating Pete to just lay down already.  
"Thanks"

Pete was really hot condsidering that he was only wearing boxers.  
Patrick laid there like a stick, arms taped to his sides laying on his back, too afraid to move, for some reason.  
He knew Pete had no ulterior motive, but he couldn't stop his hearts from racing and the butterflys from moving.

Pete slowly laid his arms around Patrick's waist and put his head in Patrick's neck. He breathed slowly and steadly which helped even Patrick calm down just a bit.  
It was dark, so he couldn't see Pete's face, but Patrick could feel Pete's breath on his skin and feel his heart beating in his chest.

Pete moved one more time.  
He lifted his head, closed the space between Patrick and himself, gave him a kiss.  
"Good night", he laid down and fell asleep right away. 

Patrick couldn't believe it. His heart was racing even more than before, if Pete hadn't noticed yet he must have now, he could feel a tingling sensation on his lips. He couldn't stop smiling and it took him around a half an hour to fall asleep too.


	15. Mornings Are The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to write, I literally don#t really have a plan where I am going with this xD meeeep

Patrick was yanked from his sleep, when his alarm clock began ringing. He sighed and mumbled a few sorrys as he slowly scrambled towards his nightstand and turned that annoying thing of. He looked around in search of Pete. When he detected him he had to hold back a laugh: he practically looked like a come to life burrito. Patrick opened the blinds and the window and let fresh air fill his lungs. Behind his back he could hear shuffling and soon felt two arms wrap around his body and Petes chin rest on his shoulder.  
"Could it be that you're a little grumpy in the morning?", Patrick teased.  
"Shut up and let me suffocate you", Pete tightend his grip for a few seconds and then let go slowly creeping to the door "Im gonna take a shower or something... go my servant and make me some of that holy black juice"  
Pete heroicly pointed in direction of the kitchen and disappeared behind the bathroom door.  
While Pete was washing of his grumpyness, Patrick was making coffee and bacon pancakes.  
He sat down with his cup of coffee and waited for Pete. When said person came through the door he looked a lot more awake.  
They ate breakfast together, talking about how school's going and bandpractise with Pete occasionly dropping compliments on Patricks cooking skills, and then decided to just go upstairs and lay in bed for a few more minutes before Pete had to go to work. Pete laid down and sort of pulled Patrick with him in the process, so that Patrick was now half on top of Pete, proping himself up with one elbow on Pete's chest and his other hand beside Petes neck.  
"Thanks Patrick, you are such a nice guy. You really saved my life here.", Pete chuckled.  
"No need to thank me Pete. You're welcome" Patrick gave him a genuine smile.

Pete looked Patrick in the eyes with a look Patrick couldn't quite decipher. Then Pete shortly pushed Patrick up and laid him down, switching positions. Pete held both of Patrick's wrists.  
"I don't want to, but I should really get going now.", again looking Patrick in the eyes he added "Love you Pattycakes", gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up slowly.  
Patrick wanted to answer 'Love you too', quite a simple phrase, that friends may say to each other all the time, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He still was overwhelmed by that peck on the cheek, feeling the butterflys in his stomach and turning crimson. But he pulled himself together and stood up aswell. He escorted Pete to the door and there Pete again hugged him.  
"Already missing you, little ball of fluff", backing away a few steps, but not letting Patricks hips go Patrick could now look Pete in the eyes.   
Suddenly his heart rate shot up, before he realised it came to his mind he already said it: "Me too, Love you", Patrick hugged Pete, a hug fast and maybe a little to hard, let go and turned around, opening the door.  
"Bye, bye", Pete said and Patrick could practically hear him grinning like an idiot.  
"Bye", he eventually answered and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you my writing skills are literally nonexistent xD, also writing this at midnight because I've been avoiding writing this out if laziness(But can't sleep right now. Convenient xD)Thanks for reading anyway. Pls leave a comment saying if you liked it anyway and what you think about this whole situation ... Oh and also if you find mistakes pls be so kind and point them out to me :D


End file.
